Sposób, aby wybrać, piosenki
'Sposób, aby wybrać, piosenki '''to 64 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu ''Violetta. Opis Jade nie daje rady się wytłumaczyć Nicolasowi i nakłania Matiasa, by ją wyręczył. Nicolas gniewa się na Jade, że ona go okłamała o kupnie Studia, i pyta się jej, ile zapłaciła za budynek. Jade wyznaje Nicolasowi, że kupiła Studio za pieniądze, które były ze sprzedaży wyspy od niego. Gregorio przypomina Jade o próbie do przedstawienia przy Nicolasie, który wścieka się, że ona ukrywała przed nim, że jest producentką i gwiazdą przedstawienia Studia. Jade ucieka w środku dyskusji. Priscilla każe Ludmile pomóc jej poróżnić Violettę i Angie z Germanem. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że ona musi się zmienić, jeśli nie chce stracić Germana, a kłócąc się z Violettą i Angie, ona niczego nie osiągnie. W tej chwili przychodzi Federico, więc Priscilla udaje miłą. Camila mówi Broduey'owi, że bała się mu powiedzieć, a film to dla niej wielka szansa. Broduey nie chce wysłuchać Camili. Camila mówi przyjaciółkom, że Broduey dowiedział się o jej udziale w filmie. W tej chwili Leon przychodzi i Violetta jest tak na niego wpatrzona, że nie słucha przyjaciółek. Nicolas znajduje Jade w schowku na szczotki. Nicolas pyta się Jade, dlaczego ona go okłamała, i domyśla się, że ona chciała być blisko Germana, o którym nigdy nie zapomni, i zrywa z nią małżeństwo. Jade jest załamana rozstaniem z Nicolasem, co ją dziwi. Gery prosi Leona, by pomógł jej z choreografią. Leon mówi Gery, że nie ma czasu, bo jest zajęty. Gdy Gery mówi Leonowi, że pomoże mu z tą sprawą, on mówi, że ona nie pomoże mu w rozmowie z Violettą. Alex mówi Gery, że ona nic nie osiągnie, cały czas idąc za Leonem. Gery gniewa się na Alexa, że on uciekł ze Studia, i każe mu wyznać, co on przed nią ukrywa. Alex mówi Gery, że to nie jest jej sprawa. Wieczorem German zapewnia Angie, że Nicolas wszystko zrozumie. Zarówno Priscilla, jak i Ramallo, z ukrycia patrzą, jak German i Angie ze sobą rozmawiają. Rozmawiając z przyjaciółkami o ich problemach, Camila uznaje, że powinna być przyjaciółką Broduey'a, tak samo, jak Violetta przyjaciółką Leona. Francesca mówi, że Violetta i Leon nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi, bo oni na pewno wkrótce się zejdą. Gdy Violetta mówi, że ona i Leon zawsze będą przyjaciółmi, Francescę i Camilę rozśmiesza to. Leon przychodzi. Leon mówi Violetcie, że pomimo tego, iż nie są razem, czuje między nimi jakąś więź, gdy robią coś razem, i wyznaje jej, że chciał ją pocałować, gdy oglądali DVD. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że czuje to samo, co on. Violetta i Leon postanawiają dać sobie czas, aż zniknie uczucie, które zniszczyłoby ich bliskość jako przyjaciele. Podczas wspólnego oglądania filmu, Violetta nie chce się dzielić z tatą i Ludmiłą popcornem, przez co cała trójka rzuca się popcornem. Priscilla patrzy, jak Ludmiła, Violetta i German świetnie się bez niej bawią. Nazajutrz Violetta zagląda do Ludmiły, która śpiewała, i namawia ją, by razem zaśpiewały. Priscilla ma pretensje do Ludmiły, że ona zadaje się z innymi. Ludmiła mówi mamie, że nie jest jak inni, ale lubi się czuć jak oni, i ostrzega ją, że German wkrótce odkryje jej prawdziwą naturę. Gdy Violetta przychodzi, Priscilla udaje miłą. Ezequiel przychodzi do Studia i Broduey zazdrośnie staje z nim twarzą w twarz. Camila przerywa konfrontację. Ezequiel daje Camili scenariusz do filmu. Gregorio przerywa uczniom próbę przed konkursem i poucza ich, że nie ćwiczą przed przedstawieniem. Diego i Gregorio znów się kłócą. Wszyscy wychodzą z sali, w której Francesca zamyka Diega i Gregoria, żeby się dogadali. Gdy Ludmiła ćwiczy przed konkursem, Pablo przychodzi. Violetta mówi Pablo, że on nigdy jeszcze nie był im tak potrzebny, i pyta się go, czy wróci do Studia. Pablo unika tematu, oceniając piosenkę Ludmiły. Federico patrzy na Ludmiłę i jest wzruszony. Ludmiła dziękuje Violetcie, Camili i Naty za wsparcie podczas próby. Podczas próby, wszyscy zauważają, że Leon śpiewa dla Violetty, a ona patrzy na niego czule. Violetta i Leon próbują temu zaprzeczyć, ale ich przyjaciele nie są przekonani. Angie przychodzi do domu Castillo na lekcję śpiewu z Ramallo, ale Priscilla jej nie wpuszcza. Angie mówi Priscilli, że dawno zapomniała o Germanie, ale ta jej nie wierzy. Dochodzi do kłótni, przez którą Angie prawie wygaduje Priscilli, że German prawie ją pocałował, ale szybko się wstrzymuje i wychodzi. German pyta się Priscilli, czy coś się stało. Priscilla mówi Germanowi, że znów pokłóciła się z Angie. Olga zaciąga ze sobą Beto, by potajemnie obejrzeli Ramallo na lekcji śpiewu. Słysząc, jak Ramallo śpiewa, Olga jest pod wrażeniem, ale Beto zdradza siebie i ją. Ramallo wścieka się na Olgę i Beto, że go szpiegowali. Olga i Beto mówią Ramallo, że chcą znów być we trójkę zespołem. Gdy Broduey przychodzi do Camili, ona mówi, że nie zniesie ciągłych cierpień i trzeba się rozstać. Nicolas mówi Clementowi, że nie może wybaczyć Jade kłamstwa, bo prawda jest najważniejsza i trzeba się odważyć, by wyznać prawdę. Gdy Nicolas odchodzi, pojawia się Gery. German pyta się Angie, o co ona się pokłóciła z Priscillą. Angie mówi Germanowi, że przez Priscillę o mało się nie wygadała o ich niedoszłym pocałunku. Priscilla podsłuchuje rozmowę. Spacerując nad rzeką, Violetta śpiewa "Nuestro camino", a w tej chwili Leon śpiewa tę piosenkę po drugiej stronie ścieżki. Violetta i Leon dzwonią do siebie jednocześnie i oczywiście nie dodzwaniają się. Odchodząc, Violetta i Leon wpadają na siebie. Violetta mówi Leonowi, że musi mu powiedzieć coś ważnego. Leon mówi Violetcie, że też musi z nią porozmawiać i to o nich. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki